


Loved Story

by Echo_Greenshield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Self-Harm, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Greenshield/pseuds/Echo_Greenshield
Summary: When you love someone you never stop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).
> 
> The works in this collection were my first ever attempt at writing FanFiction, and I am quiet proud of them in all their choppiness :3 So take this as a little warning about any smut or fluff in these stories, I like to think that I've improved since. Enjoy them, the ones that are unfinished I plan on finishing them eventually once I get the chance. All these stories are from HPfandom.net.

**All characters belong to JK Rowling**

* * *

When you love someone you never stop. 

They can put you though hell and back but dammit, it doesn't change anything. 

Everything they do makes you want to hate them, to push them back into the corner and forget. 

Forget how they make you feel, how it feels when they look at you or when they don't look at you. 

To stop this hurt. 

The more you push them away the closer they creep in your heart. 

I've done things that I wish to forget but you always remind me of them. 

The look in your eyes are hauntingly familiar. 

Leave me be!

The harder I try the closer you become. 

When you found out and I wish I died that day, the disgusted looks, taunts killed me. 

I didn't know how to go on, when the bright star in my universe turned black and unreachable. 

I dreaded meeting up with you, so I skipped meals, classes, anything. 

You would think I'd be good when it comes to people leaving me but I'm not. 

I only knew a part of you, and the fool in me wanted to know more. 

If only I knew than what I know now, I could have saved us both. 

Yes I say both because I'm not selfish; saved myself from you and you from I. 

Nothing I can say now will erase what happened. 

So may I be damned but one more time I will say this…

I love you. 

Even though loving you killed me. 

There's nothing left now but to say sorry that I loved you, sorry that I made your life hell, sorry I couldn't be the one you could love back. 

Time has come for me to leave you parting words, I've wasted too much of your time already. 

I learned to hate, to love, to forgive in a very short while. 

All these I learned from you, I wish I was there to tell you these things in person. 

I love you, I miss you. 

Good-bye

 

Pales hands gripped the parchment, tears ran down his face. Strays of blonde hair fell across his forehead but he made no move to brush them back. Regret washed through him. This was all his fault, no one to blame but himself. 

"Funny thing was," he whispered, "I loved you too."

* * *

A/N: It's been a while since I wrote anything, it feels nice to post again :) I hope you liked this, I know it's dark and sad, my friends who read it said it was. So hopefully there's not spelling errors, it was proofread twice. Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
